


Picnics and Proposals

by robertsaaronsebastianskurt



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsaaronsebastianskurt/pseuds/robertsaaronsebastianskurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert proposes to Aaron, but is Aaron going to make it easy for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnics and Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> HEY. Here is a short, fluffy fic for y'all! I hope it comes across as light-hearted as i wanted it to be lmao. I'll be posting another tonight also! Hope you enjoy<3 hugs. (mistakes are my own)

Robert had been planning this day ever since Aaron had agreed to give their relationship another go. It had taken a long time for Aaron and the rest of the village to forgive him for his wrong-doings, but after 3 years, Robert and Aaron were finally going strong. They’d agreed to put the past behind them if Robert agreed never to lie or cheat again. Whilst scheming and manipulation came easy to him, Robert knew he would do anything to gain back Aaron’s trust in order to be in his life again. Chrissie had moved away from the village after finding out about the affair, taking her beloved family with her, not able to face Robert every day. The divorce had been lengthy but Robert finally had enough and given in, saying she could have whatever she wanted, and that he was willing to work his way from the bottom and that he didn’t need her money anymore (another way he could prove himself a worthy boyfriend to Aaron.)

So here they sat, several years after the drama they’d been through, Robert’s palm’s sweating as he planned to propose. Robert had decorated the barn where they used to have their secret rendezvous’ with blankets and lights, a picnic set out for them. Asking Aaron to trust him, and with his agreement, Robert had driven them out there, promising a big surprise. He had led Aaron into the barn, asking him to keep his eyes closed. When Aaron had opened them, he’d welled up and hugged Robert, saying it was perfect.

“What is the occasion, Rob?” Aaron said, now.

“I just wanted to do something special for you.” Robert leant in to give him a peck.

“Yeah, I don’t believe you.” Aaron pushed his face away with his hands, grinning. He picked up a grape and popped it into his mouth.

“Okay, fine. But don’t ruin it.” Robert winked at him.

Aaron made a motion as if he was zipping his mouth, smiling. Robert felt himself get nervous. He hadn’t felt this nauseous since the time he waited for Aaron to come to his rescue at the lay-by, the first time they had kissed. The agonizing wait as he couldn’t make up his mind about whether it was a good idea or not, whether he’d be rejected.

“Stand up.”

Aaron did as he was told. Smirking, he said, “is this gonna’ get kinky?”

“Shut up.” Robert said, nerves creeping into his voice. He huffed out some air and laughed nervously, moving so that he was bent on one knee in front of his boyfriend.

“Okay. Aaron Livesy… my life has changed since I’ve been with you. I want to work every moment of everyday proving how much I love you and how much I need you. I can’t believe I screwed up the first months of our relationship being such an idiot and pretending to be someone I’m not. But I know that you are my soulmate, and the person I was meant to be with.” Robert paused, wiping sweat off his brow and looking in the eye. “Okay, I’m just gonna’ cut a long story short. Aaron, will you marry me?”

Aaron was silent for several moments, staring at Robert with a contemplating look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak and Robert felt his heart speed up.

“Robert Sugden. You are unbelievable. Firstly, you cheat on your wife-“

 Robert looked panicked.

“-You hired me to scare the shit out of her-“

“Aaron?” Robert felt sick.

“-You set fire to Katie’s caravan to scare her-“

“Aaron, please.”

“-You pushed her and she fell-“

“You know I’ve paid for–“

“-You put a hit on my _mum_ -“

Robert lowered his head.

“-and you left Paddy to _die_ when you were drunk.”

“I don’t know what to say, Aaron. I’m so fucking sorry. I thought we’d moved past this.” He mumbled.

From where he was looking at the floor, Robert couldn’t see Aaron smiling. _Just one more guilt trip before he’s my fiancée_ , Aaron thought. He knelt down in front of him, putting his hands under his chin.

“Robert, Robert, Robert. What am I going to do with you?” He chuckled. “Well, first of all, if I’m going to be your husband, you damn better not cheat on me.”

Robert did a fish-face before he stuttered out some words, “I… what? My husband? Y-you’re saying yes?”

“Of course I’m saying yes. Someone’s gotta’ keep you in line.” Aaron smiled cheekily at him.

“You were messing with me?”

“Well, you messed with me all this time, I thought it was time to make you sweat. You didn’t think I’d make it easy for you?” He stroked his cheek.

“I was already sweating! Don’t you know how nerve-wracking proposing is when you’ve fucked up in the past?” Robert pushed Aaron onto his back, leaning over him. “I can’t believe you!”

Aaron just laughed.

“Oh you’ll pay for this.” Aaron squirmed as Robert tickled him, biting at his neck, continuing for several minutes. Aaron eventually flipped them over so he was now pinning Robert’s hands above him. They just stared at each other, breathing heavily.

“Will you marry me, Aaron?” Robert said from beneath him.

“Yes.” Aaron said, giving them both a moment to let it sink in that they were now fiancées.

“Will you kiss me now?”

Aaron leant down, tenderly kissing his ‘soon-to-be’ husband before he felt Robert flip them over and the kiss become more forceful. Aaron moaned, wrapping his legs around Robert’s waist, hands all over his body. Robert giggled into his mouth.

“I can’t believe it.” A peck. “Aaron Livesy is gonna’ be my husband.” More kissing.

“You better believe it.” Aaron said.

Robert pulled away from where he was now latched onto his neck and looked at Aaron once more with nothing but love in his eyes.

“You do forgive me, don’t you?” Robert said, suddenly serious.

Aaron grabbed onto the back of his head. “Look Rob, I know you’ve made some – no, _a lot_ , of mistakes. But you’ve worked through it, you’ve shown me the man you are, not the man who was angry and cruel because of who he was pretending to be. I’m not saying I understand it, but you’re working on it and that’s all I can ask for. This is the person I fell in love with. Right here.” Aaron stroked down his face and laid a hand over his chest. “I love you, Rob. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Robert kissed him again, tender this time.

“Thank you. For giving me another chance. You truly are amazing, Aaron Livesy.”

“I know.” Aaron winked. “Now, how about we celebrate our engagement?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't taken too seriously as it kind of makes light of Robert's idiotic behaviour. :)
> 
> Come visit me at robertsaaronsebastianskurt.tumblr.com :)


End file.
